


i did something bad

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: Raelle and Scylla come face to face for the first time after everything that's happened between them. Raelle intends to punish her the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	i did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the nature of this particular story I wanted to throw out a trigger warning for choking, spanking and just in general, some pretty rough sex! This was inspired by multiple people on Twitter stating when Raylla see each other again, they want an angry sex scene that turns sweet...so this is my attempt to do just that.

Seeing her again brings up a multitude of emotions, most of them negative. Yet Raelle also recognizes the feeling of relief that washes over her upon the realization that Scylla is no longer caged, and thus, remains alive. As complicated as her feelings are right now, she never wanted anything bad to happen to her. Much of what she said that day in the cell she didn’t mean, words spoken out of anger that she immediately regretted. Scylla’s agonizing scream still echoes in her brain on a loop, a gut wrenching sound she’ll never be able to forget.

Despite all that’s happened between them, she still loves her and perhaps she always will. She remains angry and confused about the lies, distrust ever present while her desire for her also persists. It’s a bewildering web of feelings she doesn’t quite comprehend. Her heart aches for her, as does her body and she knows that she should keep her distance, but she misses the warm sensation of her lips against bare skin.

Uncertainly, Scylla tiptoes around her but sea blue eyes still meet hers and Raelle can feel her resolve wavering under her relentless gaze. There’s no trace of the typical swagger she’s used to seeing from the necromancer, and not even a remnant of a smile remains upon her lips. Instead, her mouth is turned downward, lower lip trembling just enough for her to notice and think that perhaps, Scylla may burst into tears at any moment.

“They said you were dead,” Scylla speaks first, her voice hollow, eyes full of nothing but sorrow. “How are you here?”

Raelle shrugs her shoulders because she doesn’t have a definite answer for her, not understanding what happened herself. “I  _ was _ dead, I think. I don’t know what happened, honestly, how I came back, but it...it doesn’t matter.” 

Her voice goes sharp, jaw clenching bitterly as she emphatically argues, “It  _ does  _ matter.”

“It’s complicated,” the healer says simply, stepping closer to the brunette to invade her personal space before continuing, “and I really, _ really _ don’t want to talk right now…”

When her fingers brush against the cool metal of Scylla’s belt buckle, she jerks away from her touch. Anger flashes in her eyes as she snaps, “You  _ can’t _ be serious, Raelle. We have things to work out between us.”

“I’m not denying that. But if there’s one thing we always do right, it’s this,” she moves to cup the other woman’s cheek and brings their lips together in a tentative reminder.

Scylla returns the kiss harshly, her fingers tangling in blonde locks and tugging hard as her teeth dig into Raelle’s lower lip. “If we do this now, it’s not going to be sweet,” she warns in a growl.

_ “Who says I want it to be?” _

Raelle grabs her by the throat, closing her hands tightly around her neck as her jaw clenches. Scylla chokes out a gasp, eyes going wide as the healer tosses her onto the bed like she’s nothing. There is no mistaking the look of pure, unadulterated arousal on the brunette’s face as she gazes expectantly up at her lover. Raelle holds up a single finger, commanding her to wait before she tugs her shirt up over her head.

“Where is it?” She questions aggressively, the muscles in her arm flexing as she clenches her fist. _ “Tell me,” _ she adds when Scylla doesn’t answer quickly enough, pressing her boot against her chest and watching it rise and fall with every breath the necromancer takes.

It takes her a moment to regain her composure, trembling beneath her not in fear, but in anticipation and unabashed curiosity about what Raelle will do next. “Top drawer,” she finally says.

The healer kicks off her boots and thick socks, tugs down her pants and starts toward the dresser to retrieve it, the strap on that she and Scylla had broken in long ago. What comes next is second nature, replacing her shorts with a harness, snugly fastening it against her skin. She’s done this many times before, but this time feels different, she thinks as she climbs onto the bed.

Scylla remains fully clothed and Raelle straddles her, pressing her knee against her center. She kisses her fiercely, tongue invading her mouth as she puts more pressure on her knee. Scylla moans into her mouth, the sound muffled but affecting Raelle all the same.

Her fingers brush against Scylla’s belt buckle for the second time, only this time she unfastens it, pulling the belt from her belt loops in one smooth motion. With a smirk she folds the belt in half, running it along the curve of the brunette’s jaw. “Take your pants off,” she demands as she pulls back to give her the space to do so.

Dutifully she complies, removing her pants, and when she begins to pull off her shirt, Raelle grabs her hands forcefully. “Not until I tell you, Scyl,” she warns gently. “Lie down on your stomach now.”

Once Scylla is laying face down, Raelle straddles her once again, wielding the belt and snapping it against her ass. She winces and grabs on to the pillow, arching her back in anticipation before Raelle hits her a second time. After a couple more strikes, she tosses the belt onto the floor and gently runs her hand along the swell of Scylla’s rear. Part of her cheek is exposed in her panties but it’s not enough, so she yanks them off to admire her handiwork. There are angry red marks across her ass and Raelle’s hands cup her gently as her lips press against her soft, inflamed skin.

“Are you okay?” She whispers, fingers brushing against the base of Scylla’s spine where her shirt is riding up.

Scylla begins to roll over and Raelle moves with her, pinning her against the bed once she’s firmly on her back. “I’m good,” the brunette assures her before biting her lip. “I’ll tell you if I’m not. Don’t stop now. Please.”

She can smell the musky scent of her arousal, but she’s not done teasing her yet. Raelle’s fingers are tangled in hers as she holds her against the bed, tongue trailing against her jaw before she nips her earlobe and runs her tongue along the shell of her ear. Her neck is the destination she has in mind, intending to make her mark there, too. Her teeth come first, digging into supple flesh and making her cry out in pleasure. Scylla’s always liked things rough, but Raelle’s never pushed it quite this far. Truth be told, it’s empowering and completely intoxicating, giving her the power that she so desperately needs right now.

The blonde sucks at her skin with the deliberate intention of claiming her, chasing every mark she leaves with kisses that trail down to Scylla’s exposed collarbone, her tongue following closely behind. The way she reacts to her touch is remarkable, her breath hitching, her head rolling back, and Raelle takes a moment to appreciate it before moving on. Her fingers run across the hem of Scylla’s shirt before she brings it up over her head.

Though her bra remains, she makes no move to take it off, instead touching Scylla through the thin fabric. She teases her nipples with her thumbs, then cups her breasts in her hands roughly, squeezing them before running her tongue along the fabric and leaving a wet mark behind. The brunette pants, her back arching and Raelle grins, her fingers teasing at the bottom of her bra. She squeezes her sides and runs her nose alongside the band, making Scylla whine in desperation and her thighs clench around nothing. She’s taking her time and it’s driving her mad, which is  _ exactly  _ her intention.

After a few brief moments of further torment, Raelle pulls Scylla’s bra up over her head and deposits it on the floor in the growing pile there. Without hesitation she runs her hands along her now bare breasts then lowers her head to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking it harshly and earning a deep moan. Her teeth drag along the same sensitive nipple but she doesn’t bite down as her hand squeezes her other breast. After repeating her movements on her right breast, Raelle feels satisfied enough to continue. She kisses her way down her taut stomach, nipping at her skin every now and again until she reaches her hip bones.

Her hands press against them, squeezing as her mouth rests against her pubic bone. Raelle just looks up at her with a smirk and Scylla parts her thighs, the smell of her delectable and impossible to resist. Her taste is familiar, comforting against her tongue as she uses it to experimentally trace shapes against her folds. Her hips roll upward and she whimpers, fisting the bed sheets in total agony as Raelle continues to tease her.

Enough is enough. She gives in to Scylla’s needs, rubbing the head of the false phallus against her entrance before entering her with a gasp. Being inside of her never fails to be incredible, whether she’s using her fingers or this, and the way that her lover reacts always takes her breath away. To be able to make someone feel this good is something that she’s missed more than she knew. Raelle’s anger still remains, but it is beginning to soften and melt away at the sight of Scylla writhing beneath her, fully at her mercy.

This is supposed to be Scylla’s punishment and the angry marks that mar her body tell a story of their own. Her thrusts aren’t gentle in the slightest as she grips her thighs, grunting each time she goes deeper. Raelle feels powerful as she fucks Scylla on her own terms, not holding back and definitely not going easy on her. Her fingers dig into the soft flesh of her thighs and with every surge of her hips she keeps her gaze affixed to her lover’s face. Scylla’s never been the quiet sort, but tonight she’s turned up the volume and the sounds she’s making cause heat to surge to Raelle’s core.

“Raelle,” her name spills beautifully and brokenly from Scylla’s open lips, followed by a low whine.

She smirks as she withdraws from her too soon and when the brunette opens her mouth to complain, she shushes her. “On your hands and knees for me,” she commands. Scylla scrambles to meet her demands and Raelle takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her like this, prone and vulnerable as she looks at her over her shoulder. She positions herself behind her, hands gripping her hips as she pushes into her from a new angle. The necromancer cries out as her fingers slip between her thighs, teasing her swollen clit in time with every savage thrust.

Raelle isn’t sure what she knows about Scylla, what is true and what is a lie, but there’s one thing she knows, irrevocably: her body and what it needs. From this angle, she can move in deeper, and between that and the work of her fingers, Scylla is pliant. She grins, firmly dragging her nails across her back and watching as the skin immediately reddens, four thin lines showing where she’s been. With this sensory overload, Scylla is powerless to stop her impending orgasm, and as her body shudders uncontrollably, Raelle thinks this might just be the most intense one she’s ever had. As she slows her movements, she feels her lover relax beneath her, now trying in vain to catch her breath. 

Scylla might be sated but she is not. She doesn’t give her long to recover, eyeing her as she collapses against the mattress, chest rising and falling with every shaky breath she takes. Her blue eyes remain closed as sweat drips from her forehead and Raelle can’t help herself as she hovers over her, tasting the salt against her tongue. “I’m not done with you yet,” she informs her bluntly, admiring the way she’s marred her pale flesh to her liking. Her face is flushed as Raelle shifts, positioning herself on top of Scylla. When her eyes open to ascertain what she’s doing, she insistently presses the tip of the strap on against her lips and waits.

She smirks, seeming surprised but not unhappy as she parts her lips enough for Raelle to gain entrance. There’s something undeniably sexy about seeing Scylla taste herself, her cheeks hollow as she alternates between sucking and licking without once breaking eye contact. The sight makes her shiver and she can’t help herself, slipping her fingers behind the harness so that she can touch herself. When Scylla’s gaze follows her movements, she doesn’t falter, her tongue still swirling against the silicone as her hand replaces Raelle’s, dipping into her softly. It’s so loving and sweet compared to the rough way that Raelle took her and that contrast makes her close her eyes, reveling in the sensation of her fingertips sinking into her with ease.

Scylla releases the strap on with a pop, wiping the drool from her chin and pulling her fingers back to lick them clean. She takes ahold of Raelle’s shoulders and rolls them over so that she’s on top, kissing her way down her body as she works to unfasten the buckles on the harness. She pulls it free from her body and nudges it onto the floor with her foot before pushing the blonde’s legs apart. She presses open mouthed kisses against her thighs, trailing them slowly inward, inching closer to where Raelle needs her most. The healer only breathes heavily, head tipping back as Scylla’s tongue meets her folds, tasting her with a contented moan. 

She’s always loved going down on her and Raelle knows she’s in heaven now as she licks another stripe against her, tongue likely covered in her musky arousal. She can feel heat blooming between her thighs but also in her lower stomach and starting into her chest as her heart races. This is the one thing they’ve always done right.

A single finger works into her alongside Scylla’s insistent tongue, making Raelle moan as she takes two fistfuls of her lover’s dark hair. Her hips now buck against her unrelenting mouth, head swimming as her level of arousal makes coherent thought completely unattainable. Scylla doesn’t waver as she buries a second finger to the knuckle and spreads her open, making her breathe harder and faster. 

She can tell by the way Raelle’s thighs are tightening against her head that she’s desperately close and she is determined to send her tumbling over the edge. Just as Raelle’s intentions were to punish her, Scylla’s is an act of contrition, to apologize in a way she never could with words. She wants her to know that this love is real, that it’s  _ always _ been real for her.

Her release is nothing short of a masterpiece, her thighs quivering, her body convulsing as she lets out an animalistic moan sure to be overheard. Scylla stills her movements and withdraws slowly, tongue making quick work of her fingers before she pulls Raelle in for a kiss. It’s intimate and sweet and she can feel the love that remains there as her lover’s fingers tangle in her hair.

Breathlessly, Scylla whispers against her lips, “I love you. I will always love you. I will spend the  _ rest of my life _ trying to show you.”

Raelle pulls back with a musical laugh, cupping Scylla’s cheek in her hand as she meets her gaze without a trace of malice. “You don’t need to be so dramatic,” she murmurs, searching out her lips again and taking her time to taste herself as her tongue slips into Scylla’s mouth. Her other hand moves to Scylla’s opposite cheek and she continues her slow, insistent kisses as she cups her face in her hands like she's holding something precious. When she tastes salt, she opens her eyes, then widens them, breaking the kiss with furrowed brows. “Why are you crying?”

“I never thought I’d get to touch you again. I didn’t think I deserved to,” she explains, her voice breaking as she leans into Raelle’s touch. “I have so much to make up for, Raelle, but if you’ll give me the chance, I will stop at nothing to make you happy.”

She presses her forehead against hers, taking gulps of air every few seconds and Raelle can feel her anger melting away into nothing. It’s impossible to hate her and as terrifying as it may be to let her in again, she knows she already has. Scylla has penetrated her, figuratively as well as quite literally, and she can’t imagine not giving her another chance. This is the kind of great love people spend their whole lives searching for, and the least she can do is listen and try to forgive the woman who had stolen her heart all those months ago.

Raelle’s fingertips brush along her lover’s flushed cheek. “I love you, Scyl. I never stopped,” she admits gently. “It’s going to take me some time to get there, but I want to forgive you. I want to understand. We need to have some conversations and I’m going to need you to be completely honest with me. I can’t let you in only for you to hurt me all over again. I don’t know if I can survive going through that heartbreak a second time. As fucking terrified as I am right now, I think that what we have is worth saving.”

“I think so, too,” Scylla nods, wiping tears from her eyes as her thumb runs along the scar on Raelle’s jaw. She presses a kiss there, shaking with emotionality and pure relief that she’s even willing to give her another chance. “I will never lie to you again, I swear it. Ask me anything and I will tell you the truth.”

The blonde chuckles, catching Scylla’s hand in hers and threading their fingers together. “Did you like it when I choked you?” She asks with amusement, her eyes glittering prettily in the light.

“Oh, _ yes. _ I liked that a lot,” she admits, heat blooming across her cheeks as she smiles shyly. “I don’t like you being angry with me, but seeing that side of you, it…” she shudders at the memory of the way Raelle had touched her tonight, “It  _ does things _ to me.”

Raelle smirks and brings Scylla’s hand to her lips. “Well, you needed to be punished…” She reminds her with a squeeze of her hand. “And I haven’t forgiven you yet, so there’s more where that came from.”

“Tonight?” Scylla asks hopefully, though she’s still exhausted from all they’ve already done.

Without hesitation, she nods, grinning like a devil as she repeats, _ “Tonight.” _

  
  



End file.
